A Time For Change
by meggle la muggle
Summary: Join Albus and James Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley on their next great adventure as they mysteriously discover a time turner hidden at Hogwarts! During their adventures they will visit several historic places, such as Shakespearean Verona, Italy and 14th century Scottis Highlands. Prepare to laugh, prepare to cry and overall, prepare to pray they don't die.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe, the Romeo and Juliet Universe or even my own Universe. I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to have one because I'd just ship everyone all day and kill off annoying people *sigh* Oh well, on to the story!

 **WARNING!** Mild Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child!

* * *

Scorpius, Rose and Albus were enjoying a picnic at the edge of the Black Lake. Albus was quietly munching a green apple and reading his favorite chapter of _Quidditch Through the A_ ges whilst Scorpius perched atop the currant red checked blanket on the lush grass, basking in the sunlight as he watched on with a peaceful look on his face as Rose searched the grass for a smooth stone to skip over the calm, dark water. It was a wonderful day with beautiful weather as the warm July sun shined down upon them, a pleasant breeze toying with Rose's long red hair, which was currently tied into a loose bun that was attempting to keep her explosive fringe out of her face and failing miserably. Suddenly, the tranquil silence was broken by the voice of none other than Rose Granger-Weasley.

"Hey! Look what I found!" she yelled out in her overly loud voice she had inherited from her father, making Albus, who happened to be sitting next to her, jump with fright. Scorpius chuckled merrily at his friend and turned to his girlfriend.

"What is it?" he enquired sweetly.

"I don't know, here, you take a look" she said, frowning as she handed him her newly found object. He took it, expecting to find a funnily shaped rock, or a brightly coloured leaf. Instead, he looked down at his hand and found a gleaming, golden object on a chain that looked painfully familiar. But that couldn't be right. The last of the time turners had been destroyed in his fourth year, and if it had survived somehow, it certainly wouldn't be lying in the grass at Hogwarts three years later… would it?

"Albus! Are you seeing this?" Scorpius yelled in shock, once again startling Albus from his book. He showed his friend the shimmering object in his hand, who in turn, looked up at him gaping.

"But… no, but it couldn't possibly… but it can't be… but that's impossible…" Albus rambled, frustrating Rose to no end. She hated being kept in the dark, and she wasn't about to let this slip.

"Well? What is it?" she snapped impatiently. The boys exchanged a worried look, then nodded to each other. They could trust her. She was, after all, Albus' cousin.

"Well, you see…" Albus began nervously.

"Let me tell her" Scorpius interjected, eager to impress his new girlfriend. When Albus looked as if he were about to argue, Scorpius added "I saw the _other_ version, remember?" Albus sighed, defeated, and nodded for Scorpius to go ahead before Rose, who was by now looking quite murderous, exploded on them.

"So, it all began in our fourth year when Albus here discovered that the Ministry had confiscated a time turner from Theodore Nott." Scorpius began, beaming when he noticed that he now held Rose's full attention, "You see, our _hero_ here decided that it'd be a good idea to steal the time turner, from his own Aunt might I add, and go back in time to save the famous Cedric Diggory, who was killed by Voldemort at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when the great Harry Potter was even younger than us"

"Yes, yes, I know what happened to Diggory, what has that got to do with this thing?" Rose asked impatiently

"I'm getting to that" Scorpius answered excitedly "you see, we escaped –"

"Basically, it's a time turner." Albus said, cutting off Scorpius' story, earning himself a glare from the boy in question. His face changed though, when he saw Rose's reaction to the news. The boys stifled laughter as Rose sat there with her eyes bulging out of their sockets and her mouth wide enough to count how many teeth she had.

* * *

A/N This was originally supposed to be my creative response to Romeo and Juliet at school, so I swear I'm not _that_ nerdy ;) Anyway, this is the first time I've posted since I was twelve so please review and let me know how to improve! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not dead, nor do I have children and a gazillion galleons, therefore I don't own any of this (P.S. sorry but this will be a short chapter... it was either this or make chapter 1 1000 words :P) (P.P.S. I'm sorry this is late I thought I posted the last one on Thursday instead of Tuesday *facepalm* Oh well, enjoy! :D)

* * *

"Well, what are we going to do with it?" Albus asked no one in particular

"Give it to the ministry" was Scorpius' immediate response. He watched sadly as Rose's face contorted from a look of awe to one of anger

"What? Why?" Rose demanded furiously "You had your adventures with it, why shouldn't I? Is it because I'm –"

"It has nothing to do with you or your abilities Rose" Albus interjected, cutting off his cousin's rant. Rose crossed her arms and pouted, reminding him of a petulant young child.

"What _does_ it have to do with then?" she asked, more than slightly miffed.

"Well, you see, last time –" Scorpius began

"Last time we altered things in the past that changed the present as well" Albus interpolated, cutting off his friend once again, sensing a long winded story forming in Scorpius' mind. Rose frowned and looked at the time turner.

"I see…" Rose murmured, supposedly in deep thought.

"I'm so glad you understand Rose" Scorpius sighed relieved that she wasn't going to cause a situation. Albus was less certain. He knew his cousin, and he also knew that she wasn't one to give up that easily.

"Okay, I'll owl my mum and we can take it to the ministry tomorrow" Rose stated, getting up and brushing the grass off her knees, "Can I hold onto it until then? It's probably my last chance to see one."

"Sure!" Scorpius exclaimed, handing it over enthusiastically. Albus frowned. This was suspicious. But she was gone before he could comment, and so he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book, his mind now spinning with the events of the last 15 minutes.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... fishy, fishy. What's Rose up to? You'll have to wait until next week to find out! 3:D Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review as this is the first time I've posted since my 'Far Away Tree' days, so feed back will be much appreciated. Thanks! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I am not JK Rowling or Shakespeare... Or am I? I guess we'll never know *evil laughter* Wait... What is this? This thing... I believe it is known as... *gasp* **_reality_** D:

* * *

Rose lay in bed fully dressed and wide awake as she listened to the old oaken grandfather clock ticking. It was eleven o'clock at night and she listened cautiously as the sounds of the rest of Gryffindor house fell silent one by one. She clutched the time turner closely to her chest as she waited for Polly Chapman to leave her transfiguration essay and go to sleep. When she eventually heard the soft sounds of everyone sleeping snugly in their beds, she quietly got out of her own and tiptoed away from the dormitory, careful not to wake any of her slumbering house mates.

As she left Gryffindor common room, she cast a silent disillusionment charm on herself. She padded softly towards the dungeons with her blood pounding in her ears as she thought about her current mission. She had gotten the password to the Slytherin common room from Scorpius last week, and had every intention of using it tonight. She had the time turner, but knew that she had no chance figuring out how to use it without the help of the only people in the castle who had used it before. Finally, she made it to a blank stone wall, having successfully eluded three prefects along the way.

" _Macbeth_ " she whispered, stepping back as the stone slid back, the sound of stone scraping against stone sounding like a drum roll in the silence of night. She glanced down the hall way and, upon finding no one in sight, she walked briskly into the common room that was decked in furniture in dark shades of emerald green and silver, taking the time turner out of her pocket and hanging it around her neck in preparation for her next move.

There was a fire place and several torches, but none were lit, leaving her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room she found herself in. As she walked into the common room, she heard a floorboard creak to her left. She crept towards the sound, her eyes squinted in an attempt to adjust faster, the time turner swinging with every step. She stopped and looked at the spot that she could have sworn was the source of the sound, but found nothing there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark shape race towards her, quick as lightning, but she was too slow to react.

The next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall, air knocked out of her, and her disillusionment charm now completely worn off. Her captor wrenched the time turner from around her neck, and she felt the fragile chain snap.

"Well, look who we have here. The Gryffindor princess sneaking into the Slytherin common room at the stroke of midnight. And a Granger-Weasley no less." He sneered through the blinding darkness. True enough, the old clock on the bench began to chime. Once, twice, three times until it finally stopped on the twelfth, leaving the room silent once more. she turned back to face her attacker. Though she knew he was mere inches away from her, it was too dark to make out the face of her assailant, but she didn't need to. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She had heard it throughout her life. She knew that she had found herself face to face with none other than a completely infuriated Albus Severus Potter.

* * *

A/N: I can only hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please leave me a review to tell me how to improve! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: I'm me and not you nor them. I own nothing but the plot.

WARNING! Long chapter ahead! Sorry, I just didn't know where to split it!

* * *

"A-Albus" Rose stammered, taken aback at her cousins demeanour.

"I knew this would happen. All night, I stayed up waiting for you, knowing you just couldn't do what you're told" Albus sighed wearily.

"Albus, let me go." Rose murmured, her voice barely audible.

"No. Not un-" Albus was cut off by a dark shape emerging from behind a couch and tackling him to the floor. There he was pinned, and his every attempt to get away stopped quickly.

"James, let me go." Albus mumured, his voice barely audible.

"Nope" James said triumphantly

"Rose! Tell him to get off me!" Albus whined.

"Do you really think I would go into the snake pit in the middle of the night without back up?" Rose laughed. Albus gaped, looking from one relative to the other. Rose turned to James and frowned.

"What took you so long?" she demanded

"I wanted to see how far he'd go." James replied, grinning cheekily. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you can get off him now." Rose told him, "We need to get Scorpius too, remember?" James rolled his eyes.

"Fine." James sulked, rolling off his brother and getting up. He quickly grabbed his arm and, upon Albus' questioning look, stated "Just in case"

With that, the three of them marched up the stairs, Albus leading the way.

They walked down a dim hallway with doors on either side, and stopped in front of the third door on the left. Slowly, Albus pushed open the door and stuck his head inside. James resisted the urge to close the door. After a quick scan off the room, Albus noted that everyone was asleep and opened the door wider to let the other two in after him.

The room was decked in furniture in many shades of green and silver, though they couldn't see them as clearly as they would have with a torch. They could see six beds with the outlines of sleeping fifth years in five of them. There was a door on the left and a small dresser next to each bed, as well as a trunk at the end of them. There were a few chairs scattered about the room. James fell into one of them and Rose followed his lead, though sitting more gently.

Rose and James sat and watched as Albus put up silencing charms around his bed and nudged a gently snoring Scorpius on the shoulder.

"Hahwha huh huh" Scorpius grumbled incoherently as he groggily rubbed his eyes in the dark. Rose watched as his eyes skimmed over her blearily, then did a double take a he recognised her.

"Wait, what?" Scorpius yelled in a panic, "What are _they_ doing _here_?"

" _They_ decided that it would be a good idea to sneak in with a time turner in the middle of the night" Albus explained, obviously exasperated at them.

" _We_ can hear you, you know" James laughed lazily. Scorpius looked back and forth between the two. He was not a morning person and could not, for the life of him, figure out what was going on. Albus, on the other hand, hadn't slept all night waiting for Rose to sneak in and had no patience to wait for Scorpius to wake up.

"Rose told James about the time turner and they came here because they want us to teach them how to use it. Right?" Albus asked.

"Bingo! I have such a smart little brother!" James jeered. Said brother glared at him. That said, it was quiet for a while, until Rose could bare it no more.

"Well? How did you do it?" she snapped.

"Umm... we just tu-" Scorpius' explanation was cut off

"NO! Don't tell them you idiot!" Albus yelled, appaled

"What?" Scorpius asked, still not fully awake

"Do you even remember what happened _last_ time?" Albus snapped

"Right." Scorpius stated, finally catching on

 _Silence_

"So what now?" Scorpius asked no one in particular

"You'll tell us how to use the time turner." James stated matter-of-factly

"No we won't. You can't make us." Albus cried indignantly

"Yes you will" Rose murmured, staring straight at Scorpius, who gulped in response.

"Wh-What?" Scorpius stuttered nervously, his mind still foggy from sleeping. Rose stood up and walked towards his bed and sat down. She leaned close and whispered in his ear,

"Because if you don't..." she murmured, pausing to look at Scorpius' face which told her he was positively alarmed, "then I will never even look at you again."

Scorpius felt his throat go dry. He gulped and turned to look at her and found her face to be dead serious. Albus had been watching him closely and when he saw his reaction, he realized what had just happened.

"No Scorpius! Don't d-" Albus was cut off by his brother shooting a stunner at him. Scorpius watched with wide eyes as Albus fell to the floor.

"Now," Rose murmured, reverting his attention back to her, "tell me"

* * *

A/N: This was an awesome chapter and I'm sorry I had to cut it off there. I am also extremely happy about my reviews. Really, you have no idea. This whole week I'd just think about the reviews and randomly start smiling. Please review and leave me some tips on how I could improve! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am the queen of the world! I own it all! *dad telling me to get off the chair and do my homework in the background* Damn it. Maybe next time, eh?

Warning! School just started again and exams are in four weeks so the teachers have decided to try their best to drown us in homework. *sob* so updates will be posted every second Tuesday.

* * *

Scorpius looked at Rose in terror and did the only thing he could think of at the time. He told her everything. He began with Albus sitting on the steps and went through everything up until they made it home. Throughout his tale he'd been getting more and more nervous because of Rose's stony expression, and by the time he got to the end of it, he was positively petrified. Rose appeared to be in deep thought, and that didn't bode well for anyone.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked, gently nudging her arm. Suddenly, she broke into an alarmingly enormous grin.

"So that's it!" she cried triumphantly, "All we have to do is turn this thingy here, right?"

"Umm… sure, I guess… I don't know where we'll end up though…" Scorpius mumbled, ruffling his white-blonde hair tiredly.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" James exclaimed, beaming.

"Wait! What about Albus? We can't just leave him lying there on the floor!" Scorpius exclaimed, now thoroughly awake, sensing the adventure about to take place.

"Why not?" James grinned cheekily.

"We may not be Ravenclaws, but I think even they *gestures to sleeping roommates* might notice if they trip on Albus on the way to the bathroom" Scorpius reasoned.

"We could put him in his bed…" Rose began thoughtfully

"Yes! That's a brilliant idea! I'm so glad I brought you along." James exclaimed, playfully ruffling Rose's hair. Rose batted his hand away and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you grab his legs, I'll grab his arms." Rose instructed, "Scorpius, which bed is his?"

Scorpius mutely pointed at Albus' bed and watched sadly as they put his unconscious best friend in his bed. James dumped his brother in his bed unceremoniously, while Rose lowered his head more gently to the pillow. Scorpius went to Rose's side to help her tuck him in and soon enough, Albus looked as if he were asleep.

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. Scorpius' arm shot out and his fingers curled around the shining machine that caused him so much pain last year. Rose gasped as she felt the chain snap from around her neck. James whirled from where he was drawing a mustache on his brothers face and reached for his wand.

Time seemed to freeze at that exact moment. Albus sleeping peacefully in his bed with half a mustache on his face, Rose's face slowly reddening at the realization that she had been deceived, James' face that would scare braver men than Scorpius Malfoy, had he been looking, Scorpius clutching the time turner in his fist victoriously.

Scorpius quickly flung the contraption to the floor and, where it should have exploded into a million pieces, instead, it bounced. Suddenly, the world began to spin until it faded to grey with only Rose, Scorpius and James left in sight, the rest of the Slytherins and there dormitories now obscured in a haze of smoky greyness…

* * *

A/N: *TV announcer voice* Wow! I wonder what will happen next? Where will they end up? What is happening? Will they survive the terrifying greyness? find out next time! *really fast terms and conditions voice* Also, please review, thanks I really appreciate it, see ya! :P


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of this except the story line :D

Note: If you aren't fluent in Shakespearean, I suggest using a Shakespeare to English translator. You can find quite a few good ones on google.

* * *

The spinning slowed and the world cleared. Rose watched as Scorpius elegantly toppled over and vomited on the grass.

Wait. Grass? She took a good look around her and realized that they were no longer in Hogwarts. In fact, it seemed they were no longer _anywhere_ as all she could see was grass that stretched all the way to the horizon, and a huge bustling town to their left.

"Where are we?" James wondered aloud as he helped Scorpius back to his feet.

"I think the better question is _when_ are we?" Scorpius muttered, spitting out some bile and looking at his friends, who were looking at him quizzically, as if he had lost his mind as well as the contents of his stomach.

"What? Do you think it was a coincidence that I tried to break the time turner at the same time we were magically transported somewhere else? You do realize that no one can apparate or disapparate in side Hogwarts? It clearly states that in Hogwarts: A History" Scorpius stated matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes, "Seriously, am I the only one who read that?"

"Umm… let's go to that town to find out where, I mean when we are" Rose called out, quickly changing the topic. They walked into the town and went up to the closest person, who happened to be a man dressed in a very puffy shirt with even puffier pants. He was holding a piece of parchment with a list of names on it and walking about briskly, as if in search for someone.

"Excuse me sir, what is this town called?" Rose called out, stopping the strange man.

"What didst thee just sayeth? I und'rstand not thee, speaketh n'rmally!" he cried, looking very confused and annoyed, "Oh, can thee readeth? I needeth to deliv'r these invitations f'r mine own mast'r, L'rd Capulet!" he stated more calmly.

"I'm sorry, do you speak English?" James asked very slowly in a rather patronising tone.

"Thee not people has't aught bett'r to doth than vex a busy sir? Wend on! Receiveth backeth to w'rk! And what is this fine mistress doing hither? Off thee wend!" he scolded them, and marched off, leaving behind a group of very confused teens, "And receiveth some prop'r robes!" he called over his shoulder, not helping them at all.

"So… that didn't go so well… what now?" Rose muttered awkwardly. Suddenly, Scorpius' eyes lit up as he apparently caught on to something that had obviously flown straight over the heads of the other two.

"Isn't it obvious?" Scorpius cried in delight, startling a few passers-by who glared at him, muttering something about brains and stones, "Didn't you hear him?" he said, putting on a mock accent as he repeated the odd mans words. "I needeth to deliv'r these invitations f'r mine own mast'r, l'rd Capulet!" Upon receiving blank looks from the other two, he explained.

"Capulet was a character in a play written by a famous muggle author known as Shakespeare. I've read a few of his works, they're quite famous…" Scorpius muttered trailing off, "Oh, right, well that explains when we are, which is about the 16th Century! And they described the town they were in, called Verona which is in Italy, rather similar to this." He concluded triumphantly.

"Right. To summarise, we're in a place called Verona in Italy in the 16th century, which you know because of a famous muggle play…" Rose stated, more than a little sceptically.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry I was late to update. I just kept putting it off until a couple days ago. Bad idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and didn't find the Shakespearean too difficult to read. Please leave me a review and help me improve! Thanks! :D


End file.
